It is known to pack a CAPD-solution in a two chamber package from, for example, the article "In Vitro Testing of a Potentially Biocompatible Continuous Ambulatory Peritoneal Dialysis Fluid" by N Topey et al, in Nephrol Dial Transplant (1991) 6:574-581.
The same, or at least a similar, two chamber package having essentially the same inventors is described in international patent application no. WO 91/08008. From e.g. Example 1 of this document it is apparent that the two parts of the package are intended to contain essentially the same quantity of solution. Thus, when the article refers to a larger and smaller package respectively, this is assumed to mean that even in this case the two packages will contain the same quantity of solution, though with the one package being made larger so as to be able to serve as a mixing chamber.
It is known from, for example, the article "Toxity of peritoneal dialysis fluids on cultured fibroblasts L-929" by Anders Wieslander et al, in Kidney International, Vol 40 (1991) pp 77-79, that heat sterilized CAPD-solutions can contain harmful components which can depend on the decomposition of certain compounds, for example glucose, during the sterilization,
It is known from, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,369,779; and 4,753,697 to achieve a sterile coupling between two tubes in various ways, which can be joined to two separate packages.